criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona Gubelmann
|birthplace = Santa Monica, California |family = Unnamed mother Alex Weed |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Fiona Victoria Gubelmann is an American actress. Biography Gubelmann was born in Santa Monica, California, on March 30, 1980. She began acting and dancing while still attending preschool. As a result, her mother enrolled her in dance classes as a child. She performed her first play at the age of four; it was a ballet version of The Cabbage Patch Kids. During her child and teenage years, Gubelmann attended drama camps during the summer, acted in the local community theater, and became involved in the drama department at her high school, Torrey Pines High School. After graduating from Torrey Pines, she enrolled at the University of California in Los Angeles under a pre-medical major. While there, she successfully auditioned for a play. When Gubelmann found she enjoyed acting so much, she decided to switch her major to theater. During her time as an undergraduate, she did some volunteer work with ArtsBridge, which was a program for at-risk youth living in the Los Angeles metropolitan area. She graduated from UCLA in 2002 and studied acting at the Beverly Hills Playhouse. Gubelmann made her TV acting debut in 2003, starring on the UPN-produced sitcom The Mullets. She made her film debut during the following year in the comedy Employee of the Month. Since then, Gubelmann appeared in guest-star roles on a number of TV series and also in a few films. She also continued stage work, appearing in the play La Ronde de Lunch, which premiered in Los Angeles in 2009. When Gubelmann's agent sent her the script for Wilfred, she would later say that she fell in love with it, though she admitted that she didn't get "the whole guy in the dog suit thing". She changed her mind after watching some of the original Australian version online. After auditioning, Gubelmann was called back several more times over the course of three-and-a-half weeks, eventually winning the role. In 2014, she and her husband, fellow actor (and Horror High costar) Alex Weed, were featured in an episode of the House Hunters spin-off House Hunters Renovation, where they were shown buying and renovating their new home. On Criminal Minds Gubelmann portrayed physical trainer Erika Taylor in the Season Seven episode "A Family Affair". Filmography *Melissa & Joey (2015) as Noelle Devereaux *Mad Men (2015) as Eve *New Girl (2015) as Val *Key and Peele (2014) as Sex Addict #1 *Modern Family (2014) as Lisa *Friends with Better Lives (2014) as Kelly *Don't Blink (2014) as Ella *Wilfred (2011-2014) as Jenna Mueller (35 episodes) *Robin Banks and the Bank Roberts (2014) as Nicole *Cause of Death (2013) as Girl in the Garage (short) *We Are Men (2013) as Sara (3 episodes) *Super Buddies (2013) as Princess Jorala (video game, voice) *Animal Practice (2013) as Tinsley French *Guys with Kids (2013) as Sage (2 episodes) *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2013) as Stephanie *Wedding Band (2012) as Violet *The Screen Junkies Show (2012) as Snow White *Save the Supers (2012) as Rascal (2 episodes) *How to Be a Gentleman (2012) as Amy (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "A Family Affair" (2012) TV episode - Erika Taylor *Hollywood Saturday Night (2012) as Guest Host *Rebounding (2012) as Charlotte *Parenthood (2011) as Sandy (2 episodes) *The Paul Reiser Show (2011) as Jill *Sex Tax: Based on a True Story (2010) as Tina *World's End (2010) as Tabitha *Californication (2009) as Young Wife *The Closer (2009) as Lisa Price *Knight Rider (2008) as Courtney Flynn *Comedy Gumbo (2008) as ShmappleBapp's Hostess/The Future Mrs. Chambers (4 episodes) *My Name Is Earl (2007) as Lucy *Sales Guys (2007) as Season Fisher *CSI: NY (2007) as Isabella Cooksey *Blades of Glory (2007) as Woodland Fairie *Horror High (2005) as Daphne (video) *N.T.V. Volume 1 (2005) as Newscaster (video) *Joey (2005) as Anna *The Mountain (2004) as Darlene Toth *Cold Case (2004) as Bobbi Jean Banks, 1968 *Blue Demon (2004) as Alice (video) *Employee of the Month (2004) as Amber *Beck and Call (2004) as Candy Shelbourne (TV short) *The Mullets (2003) as Valley Girl 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses